


Detroit Become Human | "HAVE A HEART"

by AldaLevina



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Artist Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Connor & Markus (Detroit: Become Human) Friendship, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), F/M, Female Protagonist, Forbidden Love, Love Triangles, Male-Female Friendship, POV Female Character, Protective Connor, Robot/Human Relationships, Soft Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Top Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24946156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AldaLevina/pseuds/AldaLevina
Summary: One of the CyberLife important worker trying to figure out how are these androids start having mind of their own, as two unique androids from different sides are slowly growing a special feeling for one special human.⚠STILL WIP AND I DO NOT TAKE REQUESTS, SORRY⚠
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader, Markus (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader
Kudos: 19





	Detroit Become Human | "HAVE A HEART"

**JUN 30TH, 2038**  
 **07:30 AM**  
Around Detroit city, at _Henry Ford Commemorative Park._ Where everyone enjoyed their morning walk or their small activities. There, a woman in white lab coat seating on a wooden branch while holding a warm coffee in her hand. Strangely her expression looked troubled somehow, as she sighed a little and looked down on her foot. She took a sip of her warm coffee, hoping it would help her freshen up.

She look around the park, where human walking around with their androids as normal things now. But then she noticed something from afar, a small mob gathered in circle. As if they’re cornered someone. When she look closer, turn out they were cornering an android.

 _‘Must be those unemployed mobs'_ she thought and get up from the branch.

Meanwhile, the mob still circling the troubled android. One of the mob facing the android “What’s up tincan? Can’t put up a fight?!” he challenged the mob, while the others cheering for him.

The android can’t fight him since all of the androids are strictly programmed not to hurt human. So it got no choice but to stay silent.

  
“That’s enough” said the woman in lab coat, trying to stop the man.

  
“What’s your problem?!” shout the man.

  
“If you hurt this android, I will call the police”

  
“It just a piece of plastic--!!”

  
“Which shaped and looked like a human being. If you hurt this android, that means you have no heart hurting a real human as well. I suggest you leave this android alone, Sir”

  
The man clicked his tongue in annoyance and told his people to leave.

  
When the mob finally leave, the android turned to the woman. It scanned her and noticed her identification tag on her coat “Thank you for your help, Miss (y/n) Turner” said the android.

  
The woman looked the android, it has tanned skin and green eyes “RK200? You must be the taking care type android. Where’s your owner?” 

  
“At home. I just buying some groceries for him”

  
“Alright, be careful on your way home. There might be others trying to hurt you again”

  
“Understood”

  
(Y/n) waved goodbye to the android, while it watch her leave.

  
 **08:10 AM**   
After her morning coffee, (y/n) went to her work place. Which is at the CyberLife android production. She’s working as Android Biocomponents Manager. She went to the a room where there’s a big glass window so everyone can see an android that has been produced are tested. Each of them has been checked detailed by the staff. While these androids tested, a memory appeared in (y/n)'s mind.

_**“Please, I’m begging you! Please don’t dissemble me!”** _

(y/n) blinked and returned to reality. It seems like the memory haunted her these days and she’s troubled by it. “Is the androids in perfect conditions today?” she asked on of her staff.

“Everything is perfect and ready being shipped by tomorrow” 

“That’s good”

“...is it because you worried that might happens again?”

“No... Just do your job”

“Yes, Mam”

A week later, (y/n) went to the same park again with her coffee as well. She walked along the road with her warm coffee in her hand. Then someone tapped her shoulder from behind. When (y/n) turned, she saw a familiar face “Miss (y/n) Turner?” an familiar android called her.

(Y/n) look at the android up and down “yes?”

“My apologies if you don’t remember, but my name’s Markus. The android you saved from the mobs last week”

Now she’s remembered “Oh, you’re that android. What in the odds we met again”

“Yes, I just happen to pass by until I saw you. So I decided to called you as well”

“Really?”

Markus nodded “I hope I could repay you somehow after you helped me that day”

“There’s no need to repay me, Markus” then she look at around Markus “not with your owner again?”

“My owner, Carl Manfred, is at home at the moment. I just buying some brushes for him”

“Carl Manfred... As in that famous painter?!”

“Yes”

“No kidding! I love his artworks! Do you have time? I’d love to hear more about him”

“...sure”

“Great! Let’s sit at that branch together while talking” 

Markus followed (y/n) as they sit side by side and talk about Carl's life and how’s Markus life living with him.

 **Markus's Side**  
After chatting with (y/n), they said goodbye to eachother and went to separate ways. Markus finally back home and went straight to Carl's studio. There, he spotted him continue his painting as he putting the brushes on the table. Carl noticed Markus’s return “Markus, you were unusually late today. Did something happened?”

“No, I just met (y/n) Turner again today. I wanted to thanked her, but then she asked to chat for a while”

“Ah, the woman you’ve tell the other way. What did you two talked about?”

Then Markus tell him all about their conversation, how (y/n) loves Carl's arts and about Markus as well “She seems like a nice girl. Why don’t you invite her over?”

“Really?”

“Of course, she saved you. It’s natural we have to thanked her properly”

“That would be wonderful, Carl” Markus smiled.

 **Back to (y/n)'s side**  
(Y/n) just finished her work in her table. She look at her watch and noticed it almost time to go home. Then someone knocked on her door as (y/n) them in. One of her staff walked in “Miss Turner, a blue-prints if newest model android just came” they notified.

“Thank you, just send it to me”  
  
The staff nodded and shows the blue-prints from their tabs to large monitors. (Y/n) looking at the blue-prints thoroughly “...is that man serious?” she asked her staff.

The staff only nods, and then leave the room. While (y/n) still looking at the blue-prints “I’ve got no choice but go to work overtime... Again” she sighed.


End file.
